I'm Alright
by ravensteinam
Summary: Mental asylum Hetalia. This is my first story on this site, please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Alright

"Alright, Feli, are you ready for your breakfast this morning? Kiku made pancakes, special because he knows that you like them." Feliciano Vargas' main doctor, Ludwig, was a blond haired, blue eyed man whom Feli referred to as Germany. Feli himself wanted the staff to call him Italy, but some, like Ludwig, refused to do so. Kiku and Arthur, the two chefs of the hospital Feliciano had been put into, were referred to as Japan and England.

"That's good. Japan is a much better cook than England. Germany, do you have to leave today? I don't want France to come see me if you aren't here." Feli told Ludwig, whom he considered a friend that would always be there to save him when the Allies captured him. Being captured by the Allies was just Italy having a mental breakdown, seeing people who he claimed to be the Allies wanting to take him over for good. "Yes, Feli, I have to leave for a little while. But I promise I'll come back and eat lunch with you as usual, alright? I have to go see Roderich downstairs about Lovino." Ludwig set the pancakes on Feli's tray, prompting him to start eating. "Would you like me to send Yao or Antonio to come up here while I'm with Lovino?" Feli's answer didn't come verbally, but with a happy nod instead.

"Alright. I'll do that. But you have to be good if someone else comes to see you. Promise me?" Ludwig asked. "Yes. I promise." Feliciano answered. "Tell Romano hi for me! Hasta la pasta!" He waved goodbye as Ludwig left his room, and was soon replaced by Yao, known to Feliciano as China. "Good morning, Italy. How are you feeling today?" Yao asked him. "I feel great today! Germany is going to see Romano and hopefully Romano can come here and see me." Feliciano smiled, as he finished his pancakes.

"Maybe he can come see you. I know you miss him a lot. How long as it been since you've seen him?" China asked. "It's been since I've been here, which has been a year and a half now, I think." China sighed, wondering why Ludwig had not told Feliciano anything about his brother yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig went down to the basement of the hospital, where Lovino Vargas currently was. Or, had been. Roderich, the medical examiner of the hospital, was Lovi's only company now. Two weeks after Lovino and Feliciano came, Lovino went insane and committed suicide, leaving his younger brother forever.

Ludwig made sure to keep it a secret from Feliciano, and made sure everyone that knew was sworn to secrecy, too. Gilbert, Ludwig's brother and fellow doctor, always threatened to spill the secret to Feli on "accident." Antonio, Lovino's best friend at the hospital, was extremely heart broken, and couldn't bear to even see Feliciano anymore.

Ludwig knew that he had to tell Feliciano eventually, for his own good. "Roderich, I'm going to tell Feli about Lovino. Today. I have to." Ludwig admitted. "I agree that you should, and wish the best of luck to you. Lovino is going to be buried in three days, in the cemetery near here. Since he has no family that wants him, naturally. Feliciano will be able to visit his brother any time he wishes to, I assure you." Roderich nodded. "Danke. I'll go tell him now." And with that, Ludwig left, the bearer of bad news.

~time skip~

"Doitsu! How is mio fratello?" Feliciano asked as Ludwig approached him. He was sitting with his new friend, who was named Kiku Honda. "Ah, well…..we will need to go somewhere else to talk about that. I see you have made a new friend, though." Ludwig nodded to the young Japanese man, whom he had seen before. "Si! That's Japan! He's really quiet and shy, though." Feliciano told him. Ludwig nodded, leading him back to his room.

"Listen, Feliciano, and listen carefully. About your brother…." Ludwig started, but was interrupted. "Si, what is it?" The Italian asked. "He…ah….isn't here anymore. I'm sorry, Feli. He committed suicide." And then the world felt like it had just fallen apart, right then and there, for Feliciano. "Mio fratello….why did he do it? Why?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Italy. I do not know why he did it. But I'm sure you will see him again someday. I promise you."

Author's note: Yeah, I'm not dead everybody. School started up again, and I'm on a bowling league now, and just…yeah. I'm sorry for not updating until now! Shout out to my friend at school that tells me to update every single day that we see eachother. I can count on you. Bye, until next time! I'll get a regular schedule, I promise.


End file.
